Within the Bloody Mist Something Still Breathes
by ConcoctionMaster
Summary: "It doesn't matter what you do, Momochi…I'll always forgive you," I say tenderly. "Why?" he questions. I smile and close my eyes, "I'll tell you in another life," because this life is too atrocious for such feelings to exist./ Zabuza Momochi x OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! So this is my first ever story uploaded ( XD ). I just wanted to say that updates will be every Monday or Tuesday-and if I don't update you have my permission to curse me. For the next few days I'll be uploading other stuff, so enjoy the story and feel free to review.

* * *

Within the Bloody Mist Something Still Breathes

One

_Momoka stared up, past the Academy's third floor windows, where the thick smoky mist cut off the rest of the building from view. And she knew that beyond the smoldering vapor was a sight her curious eyes had never seen. Before, all she could do was ask herself questions, which couldn't be answered._

_ Was the sky actually blue? Are there really clouds? Do stars shine so brightly they could light a whole village? And even beyond the sky, what was there? She needed to know but with her small demeanor and fragility she could only manage one way up. _

_The Academy allowed only students and teachers inside, and her features stuck out like a sore thumb-and she was no master, or at least in amateur, when it came to stealth. So she was stuck with climbing up the old ladder at the back of the building. _

_It was completely rusted, groaning like an old man in terrible pain whenever touched, nails protruded from rather random places-there was even dried blood from others who had tried to climb. _

_The journey to the top would not be easy, and most likely cause Momoka a lot of pain, but there's nothing as powerful and driving as a child's curiosity. So she began the climb. Taking her time, trying not to cry out when the nails bit into her skin, ignoring the callouses forming on her palms, and pushing away the exhaustion with motivation. Her own conscious betrayed her, begging her to give up. _

'_No one so weak and small could do something so difficult'_

"_Shut Up!" she told it, and continued to ascend. She thought of all the stories she heard from other children. _

"_The sky is purple with tons of cotton candy clouds and flying chocolate birds!" one of them exclaimed excitedly. _

"_Your such a sugar addict, the sky is obviously blue," another child scolded, yet how could they know? _

_Only Shinobi had the opportunity to see worlds outside of Kirigakure; everyone else was stuck in this mist for the rest of their lives. And it was an extreme decision to choose the outside world over the village. _

_In order to graduate from the Academy the students had to fight to the death and only the survivors-and often there were none-could become true Shinobi. Momoka was not indifferent to her feeble structure. Her chances of seeing the outside world should've been zero-but this curiosity, this awful thirst needing to be quenched, would grant her wish and would also be her downfall. _

_Her heavily cut hands were bleeding, a stinging sensation jolted through her with each ascend towards the rooftop as the journey become more unbearable. Momoka considered listening to her nagging conscious, until she finally broke through the mist and for the very first time her eyes saw the sky._

_ It was a vast dark blue seemingly glowing due to millions-and perhaps more-of tiny bright golden dots. And this large white sphere with craters shined just as bright as the stars, bathing the whole rooftop in light._

_ She did not notice the tears streaming down her cheeks, as her eyes soaked in such beauty. She finished the climb, her sandals touching the concrete floor. As she walked the flat roof surface, her eyes never leaving the sky, she failed to notice the slumbering human figure lying on the ground causing her to trip over the form, falling to the ground and scraping her knees and further damaging her hands._

"_The fuck?" a boyish tone yelled, she stared at the boy, much larger than her, though he held enough youthful features to be close to her age. _

"_I'm sorry, I should've been paying attention," she said. He locked his stare onto her eyes, his gaze unfaltering and devoid of compassion. _

"_Who the hell are you? How the fuck did you get up here?" He spat with a mean scowl. Momoka frowned; there was no reason to be so rude. _

"_Why should I answer you? You can't even ask nicely," she sneered and tried copying his scowl, which was not intimidating in the slightest. The boy's dark eyes widened, his lips firmly shut but then shift into a mischievous smile. There was a long silence as the boy assessed her, and Momoka began to regret responding to the boy. _

"_I used the ladder," she answered finally, yet still ignoring his inquiring of her identity. She showed him her wounded hands, proving the horrific ascend. He took her hands examining them, as his eyes focused on the appendages she took the time to take in his appearance._

_ Black short hair that probably never experienced a brush or comb, dull brown eyes that have seen horrendous things Momoka could not even imagine, pale skin, and a round face, wrinkle and blemish free proving his youth. She guessed the boy was maybe a few years older than her, perhaps eight, yet he emitted a mature aura. Perhaps he had seen all of life's agony in only eight years of living. His rough hands were bigger than Momoka's and they were engraved with old and fresh scars-as well as his arms and probably the rest of his body were it visible. _

"_How old are you?" he asked, his eyes still cast down on her hands._

"_Six," _

"_You know, you could be killed for breaking curfew," everyone in Kirigakure had to be indoors by a certain time due to the war going on. _

"_So could you," he grinned. _

"_They leave me be," _

"_Why?" _

"_They know what I'm capable of,"_

"_And what are you capable of?" _

"_Things that would give you nightmares for eternity," he said sharply, his eyes snapping back to Momoka's. _

"_What kind of nightmares?" _

"_You ask a lot of questions," _

"_When will you answer them?" she wouldn't give up that easily, and he knew it, he could see it in her eyes. _

"_I've killed, maybe thirty of them, I don't keep count. Her brows instantly rose in astonishment. How could he possibly take down thirty Shinobi? He was only a child. _

"_What's your name," he stated while taking off his shirt and proceeding to rip long strands of fabric from it. _

"_Uh, M-Momoka Himura," she responded wondering why he was ruining his clothes. _

"_Hm? Momosa?" _

"_No. Mo-mo-ka" _

"_Momosa is better" and he chuckled.  
"Well what's your name!" she said forcefully, needing to mock him as well. And he completely ignored her. _

"_So, Momosa, what gave you the idea to come way up here?" her mouth was agape, he seriously ignored her. _

"_Answer me first-" his piercing cold glare was enough to freeze her words and paralyze her where she was. She didn't even know it was possible to lose all bodily movement just from the look in someone's eyes. It took her a moment to recollect her thoughts-them having been jumbled._

"_I wanted to see what the sky looked like-" she began, staring up once again and wanting to lose herself in the wonder. _

"_-They're so magical, unreal. One day, I'll leave this place, and go to the tallest mountain and steal one right from the sky!" the boy's brows lifted in question, _

"_And why would you do that?" _

"_They'd sell for a high price, wouldn't they?" he let out a full laugh, and her cheeks burned in embarrassment. He stared up at the sky, the color in his eyes slightly hazing-perhaps getting lost in the phenomenal wonder just as Momoka had. _

"_My name is…Zabuza Momochi."_

* * *

Anyone that wears sunglasses, whether indoors or at night, is definitely hiding something. And usually men smaller than five foot five, that happen to be disgustingly wealthy, are bound to be up to no good on a daily basis. So forgive me if I can't hold my tongue and have to point out, much to my partner's dismay, Mr. Gato is NOT someone to be trifled with. Thus I am forced to sit on the outside of his meeting with the troll, casually picking at my nails. The door to the room opens, Haku, my lovely lovely Haku, steps out.

"We are taking the deal," he says softly. I sigh,

"This is the wrong move, Haku, you know it too." His assuring smile worries me.

"This is what Zabuza-sama wants, I'm sure it will work out in the end," Haku is such an optimist, makes me sick sometimes. Haku steps aside as Zabuza steps out of the room as well, instantly locking on to my gaze.

"What?" I say cautiously, as he approaches me, instinctively I step back as he comes closer. And when he's only mere inches from me, a large hand hastily grasps my neck, his fingers threatening to tighten if I dared to move.

"What have I told you about spouting unnecessarily," he growls, his eyes growing dimmer as his anger rises. As much as I want to protest I know it's futile. I remain silent, awaiting him to release his hold. He glares at me for a few minutes, attempting to see me cave in fear; I've been immune to his dark ways and stopped fearing him years ago. He lets me go, his eyes remaining on mine,

"I don't doubt you Momochi, I just think getting into business with this guy is a really bad move. You know what he does to people; you know what he can do. He doesn't care about anything but money." I explain uselessly. I already knew once Zabuza had his mindset there is no turning back, but that never stopped me from speaking my mind.

"If that is how you put it, then Gato and I are quite similar," he says and steps past me walking down the long corridor that would lead outside of this building. I stay in place, wondering why I still follow that guy around.

'You care about him,' my conscious says, causing me to roll my eyes. He obviously doesn't give two shits about me,

'Now you know that's not true, you shouldn't take what he says seriously,' but how could I not. Zabuza is practically the god of serious. Ever since we were children there were very rare moments when he would joke around.

"Momoka-san" Haku calls out,

"We should go,"

**xxxx**

We stay at a hot springs hotel not too far from Gato's headquarters. We would've ended up somewhere much worse and low key, but I insisted-a.k.a nagged Zabuza to death-that we stay somewhere nicer. The hotel is obscured from view by tall thick and leafy trees, so unless you went looking for it, this place would not be easy to spot. So I allow myself to relax, letting my guard slip fifty percent, as I soak in steaming hot water. I hadn't been to these kinds of places in years.

"Momoka-san," I look to Haku who has on a cute dark rose kimono that really brought out his porcelain skin. I wonder, every now and then, if I poked him hard enough-cause I love to poke Haku-would he break? The boy looks like he could crumble any moment, but I knew this whole dollish appearance was a ruse. When he put his battle mask on, he nearly becomes a whole other person.

"What's up Sweetie pea," I say and smirk as his cheeks turn a fading pink from being called his nickname.

"I'm going to bed now,"

"Good night then," he nods and leaves me to myself. I lye against the side of the wide pool, closing my eyes to doze off; I was almost asleep, until the ripples in the water lapping against my skin suggest that another has joined me.

I peek through my eyelids and watch Zabuza recline into the hot water. I take the moment to look over his exterior. His hair is still short, and less messy than a few decades ago. His facial structure had gone from a babyish round to masculine sculpted. Throughout the years his skin has grown darker, though he's still lighter than me. His body is quite huge, and he spends a bunch of time each day simply toning and maintaining his muscles. Every day he is in zenith shape, and he has to be; any moment someone could try to take his life-due to him being a missing nin and all. His eyes catch my form, though a majority of it is hidden by water.

"Like what you see?" I convey completely opening my eyes. He smirks, showing a glimpse of his shark like teeth-which he usually hides by wearing a tourniquet over his mouth and nose.

"You've forgiven me already, Himura? No pouting or whining or ignoring me for days," he says mockingly, knowing full damn well I stopped that bullshit years ago. As a teenager I was very sensitive and emotional-it still surprises me that he hadn't killed me back then cause I was incredibly, cringingly, annoying. Now it doesn't matter how much of a douche he's being, I've already given him too much of me and I am fully prepared to follow him to hell-if it comes to that.

"It doesn't matter what you do, Momochi…I'll always forgive you," I say tenderly.

"Why?" he questions. I smile and close my eyes,

"I'll tell you in another life," because this life is too atrocious for such feelings to exist.

**xxxx**

"Wait, so, Haku gets his own room and we have to share? Why can't guys be in one room and I get to be all by myself? What makes you think I want to share with you?" I complain, adding to his agitation.

"Shut up woman and get in the room," Zabuza retorts pushing me into the room we're meant to be in…alone…a man and a woman…I see a rather large pallet on the wooden floor and search the room for another, and adding to my horror there truly is only one. Even though I've forgiven him man handling me earlier I still didn't want to be in the same vicinity as him-much less share a bed with him right now.

"You'd better not try anything or I'll stab you," I declare clearly. He chuckles, in that deep tone I absolutely love, and comes closer to me staring down at me like I'm some kind of small animal. A thumb strokes my cheek gently, as his eyes increasingly haze.

"I'm not joking," I say, becoming a bit breathless as his thumb traces my lips.

"Of course your not, Momosa," just hearing that nickname, a title I hadn't heard for so long, made me lose my wits. And as his lips clasp onto mine I could only give in to him entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two_

_The next night Momoka rushed to the ladder in the back of the Academy, eager to see the sky and a little more excited to be with Zabuza Momochi again. He had been kind enough to bandage her hands with his own shirt, but required a new one. She took her deceased brother's old sleeveless shirt, though not sure whether it would fit Zabuza. She also 'borrowed' garden gloves from her neighbor-it wouldn't protect her hands against the nails but it would prevent another bloody disaster. As she stepped near the ladder preparing to climb a voice called out to her. _

_"Hey! Momosa!" she quickly turned around, thinking a Shinobi had caught her-and death was a possible consequence for breaking curfew. To her luck, he was only Zabuza who casually walked towards her. As he closed in on her, coming too close for comfort, Momoka tried stepping back but he wasted no time; grabbing Momoka and plopping her onto his shoulder. Before she could protest he jumped off the ground and ran along the wall of the Academy, reaching the rooftop in mere seconds. She was completely astounded that he could use chakra like the Shinobi. She could only assume that he was a student in the Academy. He let her down and sat on the ground, his eyes to the night sky. Momoka sat as well, _

_"I brought a shirt for you" she said, handing it to him. _

_"It's my brother's, he died a year ago so sorry if it smells old," Zabuza swiftly took of his t-shirt. Momoka could see the countless old and fresh scars that decorated his flesh. He puts on the old shirt, running his hands through the wrinkles._

_"It fits fine," he said. _

_Both children were silent as they watched the moonlit sky. The silence would've continued, were it not for a loud grumble. Momoka blushed heavily, holding her angered stomach. _

_"Sorry…" Zabuza glanced at her, his eyes capturing her own. _

_"You haven't eaten?" _

_"In, uh, a few days," Momoka couldn't help that she was poor. Ever since her parents and her brother died she had been left to fend for herself. She did have an aunt, but the woman was only good at getting drunk and passing out in the street. Whatever food Momoka ate was either stolen or someone was gracious enough to provide some for her. _

_"Your in luck, I took these from the market not too far from here." Zabuza said as he pulled a few onigiri hidden deep within his pants pockets. He gave one to Momoka, _

_"Thank you," she said and tried her best not to rush and seem ill mannered. _

_"You remind me of someone I knew," he said _

_"She must've been really pretty then," Momoka conveyed, he cocked a brow up and smirked. _

_"You strange, Momosa" she slightly cringed by the unwanted nickname. _

_"You're naïve and talk back too much for your own good, but I can tell you're a clever one. A survivor, I guess. And, I'm sure that you are of the Himura clan," Momoka swallowed the last bite of onigiri. _

_"And?" she probed,_

_"Your blood has very precious healing properties, people would kill to have it." Momoka knew very little about her clan. Other than her aunt she knew no other living clan member. Others with the Kekkei Genkai had been wiped out, excluding herself. Her parents had told her never to reveal her ability. And she knew if she did, she would meet the same fate that her parents had faced. _

_"Unlucky for you, I don't have the Kekkei Genkai." She said hoping this would be the end of the conversation, but she didn't know that fooling Zabuza was not an easy task. _

_"In due time I'll be the judge of that, and for now you will be very useful to me," useful? She thought._

_"I'm not a tool," Zabuza chuckled, _

_"We are all tools, Momosa. Depending on how you want to be used is up to you."_

* * *

I awoke just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Zabuza is still asleep, his form splayed out beside me. I grab my outfit off the floor, proceeding to dress myself. Black spandex, which cover my legs cutting off at the ankles. A black sports bra that fit tightly against my chest. My black sandals would finish the attire, but they remain outside the room door. I ruffle my curly hair, absolutely sure that it was a hot mess. Usually I would let Zabuza sleep in if he failed to wake up at his designated time-exactly four in the morning. But he had a mission to do and I wouldn't hear the end of it if I allowed him to slack off.

"Get up Momochi," I say, purposefully harsh, as I smack him once with my pillow. He grunts and rolls onto his stomach burying his face in his own pillow.

"Come on, wake up big guy," I smack him again with my pillow, and cry out when he suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me under him. I stare up into his eyes, which are now wild with anger.

"Now that you're awake, you should get dressed." I say gently. With Zabuza so close to me there's no way I'd be rude, maybe at a reasonable distance that I can run away easily if I were to upset him enough to want to harm me. And not that he ever harmed me, yet he threatens to do so constantly.

With a heavy sigh Zabuza sits up, letting me crawl away from him. He rubs a large hand through his disheveled hair.

"We really went at it last night, huh," he says very nonchalantly as if what we did last night was no different than taking a walk through the woods. My cheeks heat up as I attempt to ignore that comment.

"Hurry up and get ready, Haku is probably waiting for us," he doesn't move, much to my dismay.

"I didn't think you'd miss my touch that much. Honestly, I didn't think you'd let me touch you at all," I frown not wanting this topic to arise. A few years ago, during a job, I had been compromised-unbeknownst to Haku or me.

Because of my blood, I was used as bait to entice a merchant, the man we were suppose to kill. The merchant was, literally, about to drain all the blood out of me like a pig in a slaughterhouse. Ever since then I've had trouble-trusting Zabuza, especially when he went into meetings alone or refused to reveal all details of an assignment. But, no matter how much I hated his ways, I promised myself I would follow him until my last breath. I couldn't fathom any other life without him.

"Now is not the time to reflect on past mistakes. I'll be waiting with Haku." with that said I left the room, ending the uncomfortable discussion. I did forgive him for betraying my trust, for him to earn it back is a broader scenario.

**xxxx**

Haku stands by the hotel entrance, donned in Kirigakure's hunter-nin uniform.

"Good Morning, Momoka-san," he greets with a genuine smile.

"Morning Haku, Momochi will be out in a few. We should go find a place to eat, he'll catch up with us,"

Haku agrees and we take the path that would lead to the town about a mile from here.

"So, what suicide mission is Momochi taking us into this time?" I ask out of the blue.

"When the land of waves was disconnected from the main land by Gato, the people tried building a new one. At the moment the construction has been stopped. A man named Tazuna is the overseer of this project, so our orders are to eliminate him. It is likely that he has hired Shinobi from Konohagakure to protect him, but the land of waves does not have the kind of money to hire Jonin, and even less likely Chunin, so it seems our only obstacle will be Genin excluding their team leader who will be a Jonin."

"When we meet with the demon brothers at ten o'clock, we will let them know the situation and they alone should be good enough to take out Tazuna and his bodyguards. However, if they fail, Zabuza and I are greatly capable of handling it."

"Zabuza and I? you mean we?" Haku purses his lips, something he does when mistakenly letting classified information slip. I can't blame him when withholding details, the only reason he would ever not tell me something is if Zabuza told him not to.

"Is there something I should know, Haku?" I say sternly,

"You won't be apart of this mission, Himura." A deep, gruff voice speaks from behind me.

**xxxx**

"Momoka-san, please don't be angry at Zabuza-sama," Haku says calmly, trying to soothe my utter rage. How could that stupid bastard decide I would be useless to the mission! Years I have been taking care of myself and saving his ass on multiple occasions; how could he be so dense?

"Don't tell me not to be angry! And I don't care what he wants I will be apart of this," I spent too many years of my life shadowing Zabuza, if it made sense I did whatever he needed me to do. But for him to take on this deal with Gato without me was not happening. Haku nervously nibbles on a steamed bun. We sit in at a table within a small, unpopulated, diner.

After yelling at Zabuza, and telling him I didn't give a rat's ass about why he wanted me out of the mission, he went ahead to meet with the demon brothers. I knew I had upset him to the point of needing to break something, so I took Haku to this diner-there's no need for such a sweet soul to be further tainted by that beast.

"This last job will secure our financial status for the next coup' de tat." Haku says,

"We're being paid that much?" I look around the diner, assuring there are no ears close enough to hear my next comment. I lean onto the table, lowering my voice.

"Momochi is going to kill Gato, isn't he?" it was an extremely dangerous move, but Gato is an extremely greedy man. For that pig to be willing to pay us such a huge sum of money was like wishing for the sky to rain cats and dogs.

Once the mission is complete he would certainly try and kill us-why didn't I see this before? I would've dragged Zabuza out of that meeting if I'd known we were being paid so profoundly. Killing Gato would attract too much attention. We already had Kirigakure and bounty hunters after us.

"Shit, why doesn't he listen to me?" I curse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three_

_Though Momoka wouldn't vocally say so she liked that Zabuza viewed her as a tool. She liked being necessary. Her aunt completely ignores her, as if she shouldn't exist, and everyone else is too busy surviving to be bothered with her. _

_Zabuza was the first to even want to know her name. Months had passed since their encounter on the rooftop of the Academy and she had become his shadow. Wherever he went she was undoubtedly there as well. _

_He never told her but she found out he was an orphan too, it was blatantly obvious when he showed her where he lived; in a decaying, neglected building. By this time Zabuza was already doing so much for her. Making sure she was fed and quenched, bringing her new clothes, willingly offering his company-when she decided to live with him he did not mind at all. He attended the Academy as a first year, and when Momoka merely brought up the idea of her joining as well he harshly scolded her,_

_"No one but me will know of your existence. Imagine if the Mizukage caught drift of you, the other Shinobi would be after you, they'd take you away from me, and we'd never be together again. And they would certainly kill you for your blood. Is that what you want?" she shook her head no and let the stupid idea diminish in her conscious._

_Eventually Momoka gained a blinding loyalty to Zabuza, if it was reasonable, she was prepared to do anything he asked of her. Though he did not ask much of her._

_ His graduation date was still a few years away, and though she knew Zabuza was strong-especially for his age-it still did not reassure her that he would live. This was the ritual that took her brother's life; she did not want her only companion to have the same fate. _

_She made her concern very obvious to Zabuza. Day by day she was becoming more annoying; continuously talking (sometimes without a topic in mind), shrieking and flinching at the slightest sounds, needing to be close to him twenty four seven, needing to know where he was going, needing to know when he'd be back home, he couldn't take it anymore. She was so vainly worrying over nothing and he would prove it to her._

_That morning, as Momoka wandered around the Market area awaiting Zabuza's classes to be over, though it would be hours before the students were released, a sudden commotion caught her attention. _

_Copious amounts of Shinobi were rushing towards the Academy, all with very grave expressions. Instantly, before her mind could try to register what was happening her legs were sprinting in their direction. When she arrived at the Academy, the Shinobi had surrounded the building. Was it under attack? Was Zabuza in danger? Her concern intensified by a thousand. _

_She stood a distance from the front entrance, watching the Shinobi as the made way for someone. Upon closer observation she realized they were making way for a boy, he was drenched in blood. His head looked to the ground, but she didn't need to see his face to know that was Zabuza. She ran towards him, the Shinobi tried to block her path but Zabuza yelled to let her through. The moment she was close to him she began to cry._

_"You're covered in blood, what's going on? Why are there so many Shinobi here? Are you hurt? Are we under attack?-"_

_"Momoka,"_

_"-I saw them, rushing here, and-"_

_"Momoka,"_

_"-I, I'm scared what's happening-"_

_"MOMOKA SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" he shouted callously, causing Momoka to flinch back. He held out a Kirigakure headband, the village's insignia had a streak of blood cutting across it._

_"I'm a Shinobi now, see? You are overreacting for nothing." He said,_

_"But, the blood?"_

_"It's not mine. They're all dead, my whole class."_

_"…Dead?"_

_"I killed them."_

* * *

The Demon Brothers are only Chunin, but they are exceptionally skilled ninja. Against a team of Genin-even with a Jonin on there side- there shouldn't be a problem at all. Yet I have gnawing intuition that they would fail. It's been a few days since we sent them off, and they haven't returned. Haku could see the distress in my eyes,

"You worry too much, Momoka-san. Even if they fail, those ninja have no chance against us," and he is right. Even if they somehow defeated Zabuza, Haku could kill them without breaking a sweat.

And if they somehow got extremely lucky and defeated Haku, their chances of defeating me are zero. Though I'm not suppose to fight at all, since Zabuza still doesn't want me involved. My only task is to observe, that's it.

There's a main path to the village that Gato controls, if anyone but the brothers were coming they would take this route. The area is invaded by trees and fog, a decent sized lake lye close to the path. Haku and I hide high in the trees a great distance from where Zabuza is. If the brothers failed to kill the bridge builder, he would engage the enemy and we would observe their tactics. If Zabuza got into a pinch Haku would swoop in and save him (which is a plan Zabuza doesn't know about because he thinks he's invincible).

"They are here. It seems the brothers did fail." Haku conveys quietly,

"Ha, so my intuition was right." We decide to get closer, remaining hidden in the trees' leaves and branches. There are five of them. I could tell the bridge builder was the one in the funky big hat; only people from the Land of Water wear those stupid things.

Three of them are kids, probably around Haku's age. They look utterly harmless; one with dark hair and onyx eyes, one with unusual pink hair and green eyes, and one with blonde hair and blue eyes-all wearing Konohagakure's insignia upon their headbands. They couldn't have defeated the demon brothers. I look to the adult male; platinum gray hair, one eyes is dark the other is covered by his headband. He wears Konohagakure's uniform for Jonin; a navy blue fabric covers half his face. He actually looks very familiar, though I know I've never met him in person. Is he in the Bingo book?

"Haku, that guy looks familiar,"

"I believe he is Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja with the Sharingan eye, he is in the S-class of Kirigakure's Bingo book." Haku responds,

"Really? Well the demon brothers definitely can't win against him. Momochi and Kakashi are in the same class. I guess this battle is fifty-fifty." Haku nods in agreement.

We watch Zabuza taunt Kakashi and his team, having surrounded them in his hidden mist technique. By handicapping their vision he could go in for the kill at any moment. All they could rely on was hearing and if they had the nose of a dog perhaps scent.

He preferred his method of silent killing. He liked his victims absolutely drowning in frustration and fear. He could come from anywhere and slice off their heads with his massive Kubikiribocho.

Kakashi had lifted the headband from his other eye, revealing his Sharingan that has made him so infamous. I still wonder how he could posses it when the Kekkei Genkai only occurs in Uchiha, and even within their clan it is rare. Kakashi's little ninja team surrounds the bridge builder, they are shaking and sweating, they obviously have never experienced true combat.

They have never had to put their lives on the line. Unlike Kakashi who remains calm, minding his surroundings yet at the same paying attention to the children behind him. Zabuza starts talking about all the instant kill points the body has, causing the children to shudder in more fear. To them it would seem he was teasing them, just to be sadistic.

But, if they had half a brain, they would know he is doing this to try and throw off Kakashi. By talking Kakashi would be busy finding his location rather than concentrate on when he would reveal himself. Kakashi forms a sign with his hands, summoning an intense chakra that dissipates the mist around him, though the area is still heavily fogged. The boy with black hair begins to shiver almost violently. I suppose he's never seen two powerful opponents fight with the intent to kill. Kakashi tries talking to him, attempting to calm his nerves-which is his mistake.

In a flash, Zabuza appears in front of the bridge builder, the children's formation around him is completely useless. He begins to swing his Kubikiribocho but Kakashi reacts inhumanely fast and strikes Zabuza in the abdomen with a kunai. Zabuza's body turns into liquid, revealing to be a water clone. He then appears behind Kakashi his Kubikiribocho in full swing and slices the Jonin in half.

"It's not over," Haku says, the sliced Kakashi turns into water as well. The real one shows up behind Zabuza a kunai to his neck. I know exactly what's going on, and know that even though the children think Kakashi has the upper hand-he is actually in deep, deep water.

Zabuza had made his move while Kakashi was comforting the brat. Kakashi had copied Zabuza's water clone technique and while his real body was hiding in the mist he baited Zabuza by talking to that brat, but that was the mistake. By focusing on his clone and teammates he failed to notice that Zabuza had created another water clone.

The real Zabuza appears behind Kakashi, as the Jonin slices through his false body's neck. He swings his large sword, and Kakashi ducks then Zabuza swiftly round kicks him. The Jonin lands in the lake. As he surfaces he realizes the water isn't normal, due to Zabuza having previously tainted it with his chakra. Immediately Zabuza traps him in his water prison technique, a large ball of water encompasses Kakashi. The water, laced with chakra, is harder than steel. It can't be cut down with kunai, and the Jonin wouldn't risk hurting himself by using other techniques in such close proximity. I laugh,

"Kakashi isn't so great after all. There's no way I would've got caught by that technique," the children are fish food now. There's no way they could take on Zabuza. This mission is already complete. Kakashi shouts at the kids to run away with the bridge builder. If they go far enough the clone can't follow, which is true, but then Haku would be there to finish them.

Their death is inevitable. The boy with the onyx eyes knows. I can tell by the way he stands his ground. Even though he's weak he has plenty of common sense. If they can manage to rescue their leader then their chances of surviving would rise drastically. This battle has become so one-sided; I honestly can't bear to watch anymore.

"Haku, I'm leaving. I'll book another room at the hotel closest to the island village, it should be hidden by trees so its not too obvious-unless someone goes venturing into the forest,"

"You don't want to watch until the end?" he says jokingly,

"The moment the Jonin got caught this battle was decided,"

"But their chances are not zero, as long as that small percentage remains, the battle's conclusion can be changed instantly."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm still going." With that said I left.

**xxxx**

"You actually lost to those weak ninja," I mock, much to Zabuza's dismay. But I get to mock all I want now, because he can't move at all. According to Haku, he had to paralyze Zabuza sending him into a near death state before Kakashi could kill him.

Thanks to his hunter-nin façade he easily got away with taking Zabuza's body. The points where Zabuza was pierced are important cords that connect the brain to the rest of the body's major movement nerves. He wouldn't be able to move freely for at least a weak-though he could heal instantly from his condition if he'd just accept my blood. But he won't. So now he's stuck in bed his eyes glaring angrily at me, as if he could choke me with just a look.

"Kakashi gave you a major ass whooping, you've got serious wounds all over your body,"

"Shut up!" he growls

"The big bad wolf got beat by itty bitty piglets," a large hand shoots up to grab me, but it's too slow and I easily step back to avoid it. Zabuza groans in pain, as his arm drops back to his side.

"I'll remember this woman. You'd better take this opportunity to get far away from me, cause when I can move again you'll be screaming for mercy." I laugh so hard my stomach starts to cramp. He always makes empty threats.

"Momoka-san, you should let Zabuza-sama rest." Haku says having walked into the room seeing a very pissed off Zabuza and me laughing my head off.

"But I'm not done making fun of him," Haku bats those cute long eyelashes, slightly pouting, something he does when needing me to listen to him-and it always works. My cheeks warm up from how adorable he looks at the moment.

"Alright I'll let Momochi off the hook…for now." As Haku begins to tend to Zabuza's wounds I go to the huge window that, literally, take up the whole wall a few yards from the bed. It looked over the forest, and also everyone that entered the hotel. I see Gato and a few of his lackeys enter.

"Gato's here," I say and laugh when hearing Zabuza growl in annoyance.


End file.
